How Things Could Have Happened
by Daownlyone
Summary: He was too late... the only person he loved, lost to his best friend... And he only has one chance, one single chance to change it ALL. COMMONERSHIPPING! MY FIRST HURT/COMFORT! :D ONE-SHOT


How things could have happened ~~~~~~

A/n- Hey guys! been awhile, so I decide to write this Fic. Commonershipping of course :D, the best shipping. Well, at first it is one-sided… but that's all your gonna know about. ENJOY! Also my first non- humorous fanfic (An achievement) so tell me if it was good or not. Yeah, this is a one-shot.

HAVE FUN READING!

Disclaimer- The day i own pokemon, is the day i'll be too happy to write fics :D

* * *

Dia looked in sorrow as he saw Pearl ask Platina out. _"It's not supposed to be like this…"_ Dia thought. Every attempt for him to get closer to her… all ruined…. Dia had no choice but to slip out of the room, a lump in his throat, tears close to bursting out. He quickly opened the door of the Berlitz mansion, sharp wind stinging his eyes, tears now steadily dripping off his face. _"It's not supposed to be like this…" _he thought again. He thought about how it all began, how all his pain and sadness began…

* * *

_"Hey Dia- no Diamond-"_

_"Yes Pearl? " Diamond said, munching on an onigiri._

_"What do you think of Platina?"_

_Dia's face immediately turned red. "W-w-what do you mean?' he said, clearly flustered and embarrassed._

_"What do consider her to be? A friend? A crush?" Pearls face was literally a crimson red by now his head a beacon in the twilight sky._

_"I-I-I- don't k now my true feelings for her…. I like her more than a friend… except, I don't want our friendship to end…" Dia stammered._

_Pearl looked sadly at his best friend. "Dia… I'm sorry…. But we're going to be rivals from now on…" and with that, he moved away, leaving Dia alone…. But little did he know he was leaving his best friend forever…_

* * *

_Later that day…._

"Hey Lax, which one looks better?" Dia asked his munchlax, holding out a suit and his old travel gear. He didn't want to look too formal, nor did he want to casual…

"Lax?" It asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Who is it for? It's for Platina's party!"

Lax immediately pointed to his travel gear."Lax!"

Dia hesitated, and nodded, smiling. "I can never argue with you." He smirked.

Lax tried looking proud, but suddenly Dia's pokégear rang. It was Platina herself. Dia caught his breath as her image popped up. She looked STUNNING! She was wearing her ordinary clothes, her classic travelling attire. But there was something else… something so much different… at first, Dia, hadn't realised it but…. "Platina… Y-y-your necklace-". It was a pearl necklace, laced with minute chains of Platinum.

"You noticed!" she squealed in delight. "Pearl gave it to me as a birthday present!".A stab of jealousy filled Dia.

"Yeah… why did you call me?" he asked. Platina blushed. "uh-oh…" he thought.

"Well… I was wondering when you'll come to the party…"

"Oh Ummm, I just need to change, and then I'll be there! See you !" and he quickly hung up, not knowing what to say. " Was she…. Blushing…?" he quickly dressed into his choice of clothes, and returned lax into his pokéball and ran out of his house, unprepared for would happen…

* * *

Dia gave a bitter laugh, now that he was no option for Platina. He would never be able to be the same with his friends.

* * *

5 years have passed (From here, we switch to first person)

I looked at the wedding invitation, not knowing whether or not I should go. There was a more personal message at the bottom, stating:

_Dear Dia-_

_I hope you will be coming, it's been 5 years since we last talked to each other! _

_Love, Platina and Pearl_

I sighed, putting down my letter - Had it really been 5 years? To me, it still like it was only yesterday when my heart was broken. Sure, time helped, but I would never be able to get rid of the fact that they were together… without me… I had hated it. I started resenting every Dexholder reunion, because there would always be Platina, the only person I ever liked, holding onto my best friend… well, old best friend, anyways. I had also noticed I wasn't the only one feeling slightly out of it. Ruby would always edge away, and temporarily stopped saying "Beautiful" every time Sapphire and her boyfriend started kissing. Gold would look like he was ready to kill someone every time Crystal hugged Emerald (who was still extremely short, but it just made it funny every time they did it), Red would clench his teeth as soon as Yellow moved even SLIGHTLY closer to Lance. Green would just purse his lip tighter (Was that even possible?) every time Blue started flirting with Silver. And Black? Black was the worst. He would send War after the dude, even if White and him were just slightly close, resulting of White bursting out in tears and running out in tears, her boyfriend, covered in scratches, following.

As for me… I would slip out of the room, and silently wallowing in my pain. The part of my life I had lost… it changed me completely. 5 years ago, I wouldn't have even thought of training. Nowadays, the places you are pretty much sure to find me are: Iron island, Eterna forest (Pokémon there nowadays are crazy strong) and the Elite 4. Every day, I would train with Cynthia, and she would always win slightly, with Tru lasting to her garchop, until it used the ultimate move, Draco Meteor . I had to also release Giga. There was no crisis, so it would refuse to go out of its pokéball. In its replacement, I swapped it for a staraptor, naming it Tor. This solved my previous problems of not having flying Pokémon. Of course, without friends to go with me… No, I must not think like that.

Of course, I had no choice but to accept it. That, and the wedding invitation. After all, Platina and Pearl WERE one of the people he used to trust. I sighed as I wrote my response. Something told me I was going to regret this.

* * *

On the wedding day

I hesitated as I knocked on the door. Was Platina going to hate me? It had been 5 years since we last meet. Not only that, my personality had become more… refined…. I had no choice but to do what I planned. I causally knocked on the door, expecting the worst to come.

"Come in!" came a rather cheerful voice. I slowly opened the door, only dreading the worst. I watched Platina's face turn from happy to surprised.

"Dia! You came!" She said, extremely surprised, yet happy, nonetheless. For a second, my heart did it's ordinary tap-dance, but it stopped as I reminded myself that she was getting married today. I clenched my teeth.

"Yes. I did." She started inspecting me, and I looked at what she was wearing. It was a white fluffy gown, the ordinary wedding dress, but it suited her more than any expensive dress would have. She was, of course, wearing the pearl-platinum necklace, and her 2 classic diamond & pearl rings.

"You've grown so much! It's already been five years! How have you been? How's your Pokémon? I miss-" She stopped when I planted a kiss on her lips. She was so surprised, she didn't know how to react. "I-" she said, but the words caught at the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry.. for everything…" I said. He gave her a smile- the smile I knew she would never see again. I strode out of the room, and escaped the wedding using Tor. I looked back once, and for once, I knew that I could never have a chance with her.

* * *

That night, I cooked a meal, and for once, I didn't feel like eating it. I relaxed on the chair, taking the occasional bite and sip of pasta and wine. The TV was blaring, but I wasn't watching it. I was thinking. Thinking about the time I thought I could go out with Platina. Thinking of the times I could have gone out with her… the times I could have enjoyed with her… the time would have proposed…. And the time that could have been just like today….. a tear rolled down my cheek and dripped into my wine. Everything Pearl had right now…. It could have been mine…. All mine… if only I had asked her out earlier… if only… And I felt a slight sleepy feeling, one that made me fall asleep, tears still rolling down my cheeks…

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. "Coming!" I yelled.

"Hello Dia. It's been awhile." It was Blue, still in the dress from yesterday's wedding.

I sighed. "What is it, Blue?" I said in an exasperated tone.

She gave me a small smile. "Thought you might have wanted someone to comfort you. I did notice that you were the only Dexholder not there…"

I sighed, "Blue, you forgot Red, Green, Gold, Ruby AND Black were also not there."

She hesitated "W-what are you talking about?"

I gave her a sad look. "You never realised the pain we were in didn't you?" I said.

"L-l-l-look, Dia, I know It's hard for you right now-"

"HARD?!" I yelled, "HARD?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN WE WERE IN?! RED COULD HAVE MARRIED YELLOW! GREEN COULD HAVE MARRIED YOU! GOLD COULD HAVE FINALLY AT LEAST GO OUT WITH CRYSTAL! RUBY SHOULD HAVE GONE OUT WITH SAPPHIRE! AND ME?" I took a sharp intake of air, but I broke down into tears, "I could have been in Pearl's place…."

Blue gave me pained look, unsure what to do. "Look, Dia… I know you loved Platina… but you have to get over her…"

"I can't" the words chocked his breath, but he continued. "I'm sorry… but I can't…"

* * *

That was the last time anyone ever saw Dia…

But here, we rewind all the way back in time. Dialga, feeling sorry for his previous master, decided to give him one last chance. A chance to change everything…. We go back in time, on the morning of the day Pearl confessed to Platina…

* * *

Dia woke up in the middle of the night , drenched in sweat. He was aware of everything now…. How his future can be if he didn't change it NOW. He quickly typed a text to platina, and quickly changed into his clothes. Without saying another word, he quickly ran out of his house, ready to ether get rejected… or finally find peace for the rest of his life.

By the time he had reached lake Verity, she was already there. Platina ran up to him, confused.

"Dia! What's the reason for calling me here?"

Dia gave her a smile. "Wait, Platina, just wait."

So they waited. They didn't need to wait long though… And together they saw the sun rise, peaking up through the mountainous terrain of Sinnoh. Platina gasped. "It's…. beautiful…" she whispered.

Dia blushed, and commented, "Still not as beautiful as you." (A/n- GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD WAY TO DAMN CHESSSSSSSYYYYYYYYY) Platina gave him a slight giggle, and his heart warmed to the sound, conquering all the hesitation he originally had.

"Platina… I know we're good friends…. But…" he hesitated, " I-I-I just wanted to say…. I like you…." He wrung his hands, "A lot… so… Ummm… Will you go out with me"

Platina's eyes were sparkling by now, and she said the word that changed completely everything….

"Yes!" she squealed, "Yes, I will!"

And together, they spent their first kiss on the shore on the sunlit lake, finally fulfilling what was to be.

* * *

A/n- Phew, I'M DONE! God, that took awhile, but hey, it was kinda fun :D. Anyways, if you reached up to here and is ACTUALLY reading this, It must have been kinda interesting. Don't forget to review, and try to limit the flames. I think this is good enough.


End file.
